


Stay

by korlaena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthdays, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Magical Bond, NSFW Art, Non-Explicit Sex, Rainbows, Veela Draco, Veela Mates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlaena/pseuds/korlaena
Summary: Harry would say their relationship is tenuous at best despite his desire for it to be otherwise. That finally changes on Draco's 20th birthday when it turns out fate has something to say about it too.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun creating your gift, and I hope I was able to include enough things that you requested and like. It was a fun challenge figuring out how to work in a rainbow! Hope you enjoy it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/97825.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
